User talk:ArmageddongeeITA
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Felix the Cat123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Felix the Cat123 (talk) 20:08, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I gave you your rights The American Tabby Cat (talk) 20:10, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Armaged I changed my mind, I'm staying, but if I am not here, guard this Wiki with Russ and Jareck, if a new user who you have never met before comes here, make sure that they are not a spammer, vandiliser, troll, bad user, super brony (obsessed brony), super pegasister (obsessed pegasister), clopper, obsessed Greenytoons fan, obsessed Dora The Explorer fan, or Weegee Hater, if they are, ban them, if they aren't, tell them to read the rules. Felix the Cat123 alt (talk) 20:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Come chat on this Wiki Felix the Cat123 alt (talk) 20:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you please chat on this Wiki because it's very important. Felix the Cat123 alt (talk) 21:18, February 15, 2015 (UTC) chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) come back The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) come to chat The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Armaged come to chat pls. The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat. The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) chat here pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 18:24, February 24, 2015 (UTC) return to chat The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) hrey Jareck is kind of angry with you and i think you should revoke your rights because hes mad but you can add them back if he becomes your friend The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 22:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) come to chat though The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) you shot my sandwich that's whyJareck.smith (talk) 18:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Come 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 17:40, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Come chat here pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Come back 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) come back 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) come back 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:17, April 4, 2015 (UTC) cum 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 16:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC) chat here pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) chat here pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) come to chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 22:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) come to chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) come to chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 17:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Com 2 ched pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 19:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) come 2 ched here pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 18:16, April 25, 2015 (UTC) come 2 ched The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 18:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) come to chat The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 19:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) come back The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 20:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) come to chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 12:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you take care of my Wiki at day in your timezone pls? The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 03:47, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat pls The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 18:44, June 30, 2015 (UTC) come to chat The Creator of Suicide Mousegee My Talk 17:31, July 2, 2015 (UTC) come to chat The Creator of Suicide Mousegee 20:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC)